Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rewritten: Son of Love
by omdays
Summary: In a world where Poseidon realises his mistake in having a demigod son, he soon sets out to rid the burden for his child. Instead of growing up the hero in the spotlight, Percy becomes the lonely boy at the back off the cabin that no one knew. Takes place after the Last Olympian but with lots of back stories for the first couple of paragraphs.
1. Prologue

Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rewritten: Son of Love

 **AU: In a world where Poseidon realises his mistake in having a demigod son, he sets out to rid the burden for his child. He convinces Hades in free his children from there time loop early and finds another god to claim Percy as their own. Instead of growing up as the hero in the spotlight, he becomes the lonely boy in the back of the cabin that no one new. Takes place after the Last Olympian and just before the Heroes of Olympus Series.**

Pairings to be revealed

Chapter 1: Prologue

.

.

Prologue- 3rd POV

.

 _Midnight September the 24th 1996_

.

 _The Jackson House hold, Upper East Side New York_

.

Poseidon stared down at the boy in the crib. He was such a small child, wrapped in his blue blanket. Sea green eyes, so much lie his own, stared curiously back at him. A bald round head that would soon grow with black hair like most of his children had. The babe was small, too small for its age, for smaller than healthy.

As he watched his child, a tear traced down his cheek, what has he done? He could not imagine the fate he had just placed upon his child shoulders.

Slowly, he bent down and scooped the child into his arms, shushing him quietly. Sally would never forgive him for this. He concentrated and Poseidon and his child disappeared in a flash of blue light.

He appeared at the top of an empty hill, looking down upon a valley with strawberry fields. If only the mortals knew what was hiding from them in plain sight. He stepped over the boundary line, rocking his baby gently in his arms. He approached a big house with a large porch and slowly pushed open the door. He was greeted with the sight of two men playing a card game, at least what appeared to be two men.

The first, a slightly chubby, red nose man with curly black hair and purple bloodshot eyes. Wearing a leopard print running suit and sipping a can of diet coke. The second, a middle aged man in a wheel chair with brown hair, brown kind eyes and a scruffy beard.

"Well, well what do we have here?" asked the first man with a smug grin.

"Always a pleasure," Poseidon replied back sarcastically, "I came with a favour to ask."

"What can we do for you, my Lord," asked the second man, his lips pressed in a thin line, this would not end well for him.

"I seek shelter for my boy," Poseidon said softly, eyes gazing down to his child in his arms.

"And how do you expect us to keep him hidden from those who lived for his death?" Snorted back the first man, his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"If they do not know he is mine then they will have no reason to harm him," Poseidon said sternly," Dionysus, Chiron. I can ask this of no one else but the two of you. Zeus will not expect me to hide a child here right under his nose. I will provide you with all you need. All I ask is an oath to keep him safe, I will do the rest."

"You ask much of us, Lord Poseidon" Chiron replied softly, "How do you suppose I look after a small child and a whole camp of training heroes."

"Please," Poseidon begged, "I don't know who else to turn to."

The three men sat in silence for a moment; the only sound to be heard was the soft snores of the little child in Poseidon arms. Dionysus was the first to react, plucking the child out of Poseidon's arms and into his. Dionysus gazed down at the babe and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"I will do as you ask," Dionysus began, "but in return, I ask that all my children be safe from you wrath. That they never have to fear the power of the sea."

"I swear to you Dionysus." Poseidon said, stepping up beside him and taking his child back from him.

"But what of the prophecy, Lord Poseidon." Asked Chiron worriedly.

"Do not worry old friend, there is already another ready to take his place." Stated Poseidon.

Questioning looks appeared on both Chiron and Dionysus faces as the pondered this. _Another child of the big three?_

"What is his name?" asked Chiron.

"His name is Percy... _Percy Jackson_."

.

.

 _Roughly 7 years later, Camp Half-blood hill._

.

"Hurry up, Thalia," panted little Annabeth Chase, her legs pounding on the grass as she ran up the steep hill, "We can't let the monsters catch us."

Thalia only huffed in reply, to busy trying to drag a nearly unconscious Grover up the hill. Luke had gone ahead scooting out for this so called 'Camp'. They had travelled all the way across country, getting attacked by every kind of monster you could think of in the hopes to reach a camp where they would supposedly learn how to defend themselves from monsters, _oh the irony._

Up ahead, Thalia saw Annabeth stumble giving her a moment to catch up with her again. Thalia quickly wrapped her arm around Annabeth, supporting both her and Grover in their final treks up the hill, at the top she saw Luke's blonde hair shining in the moonlight as he waved at her to hurry up.

All was looking up until she felt a sharp pain on the back of her leg, causing all three of them to fall forward. Slowly rolling over onto her back, Thalia raised her leg to pull the dagger out from behind her shin and then tossing it to the side. She stood on shaking legs and for the first time noticing the army of monsters forming at the base of the hill.

She yelled back at Luke, "Get Grover and Annabeth into camp! I'll take care of these"

Luke screamed back "But Thalia, what about you..-" "GO!" Thalia screamed back.

Thalia raised her hands to the sky, calling the most powerful storm she could manage as the monsters started closing. Thunder rolled and Lightning flashed as a young Thalia fought monster and monster but it was no use. There was no hope anymore.

With a final, painstaking scream did Thalia fall and her last lightning strike illuminating the sky.

.

.

Poseidon watched from Olympus above, panic crawling through his veins. If Thalia was gone, that would mean the prophecy...- No. Poseidon disappeared in a flash a blue lightning traveling done below to the realm of dead. His last hope lied with his older brother.

 _Oh, Please let the fates be on my side..._

.

 _ **A/N: And that's it for now. I'll try and update soon. I have high hopes for this story. Feel free to leave a comment. I'm keen to hear you view.**_

 _ **Have a nice day! :D**_


	2. Changing Paradox

**Chapter 2: Changing Paradox**

 **So I've got a new chapter ready for you guys. It's just a quick one to try and get the story to move forward. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _…_ _Oh, Please let the fates be on my side..._

The underworld is a truly terrifying place, especially to someone who was used to the brightness of the blue sea. But as Poseidon walked down the rocky path leading down to the grand castle of his older brother Hades, he contemplated how one would choose to live here.

 _But it wasn't his choice…was it?_

Poseidon stopped suddenly in front of the palace doors. The sole reason he didn't teleport right in so he could get his story straight, plan his arguments and what offers he could make. But no that he is here, Poseidon's mind went blank. Heaving a sign, he pushed open the doors.

Inside, the throne room was a lot busier than expected. Lost souls, minor gods and skeleton warriors argued and screamed at each other. The place was in utter turmoil. Poseidon gazed across the room, there open his throne sat Hades, his head in his hands. Persephone sat beside him, trying to comfort him.

 _What is going on here?_

Poseidon started to make his way across the throne room, his presence automatically clearing him a path. For one of the first times, Poseidon felt uncomfortable and scared. Feeling the eyes of dead open him was terrifying. He stood in front of Hades and his wife, straitening up he tried to make himself less scared than he actually was. Awkwardly, Poseidon cleared his throat.

"Brother, I come here to seek your help."

Hades raised his head, meeting him will dull, bored eyes, "Can you not see I have my own problems to worry about at the moment."

Before Poseidon could ask, Hades went on and explained, "One of my judges quit, now with only two they are constantly arguing with no one to heal the rift between them."

"But I thought you usually rotate you judging panel." Poseidon asked.

"Why did I not think of that, Shakespeare has gone on holiday and the others took a nice trip to Vegas! I have all these souls trying to get into the underworld and none are getting through!"

Poseidon paused for a minute, what could he do the fix this and how will this help _Percy_.

"I will help you Hades, as long as you do something for me."

Hades grunted angrily, "I have no time to deal with your petty problems, Poseidon, perhaps another time when I have the patience to deal with you."

"Hear me out," Poseidon pleaded, "I will be your judge until you sort out a replacement and all I ask in return is for you to release your children from that time stopping Hotel."

Poseidon watched Persephone stiffen in her throne. _Oh no! He had forgotten about her._ Both he and Hades faces paled. They both knew how their spouses took to their demigod children.

"And what will you need from **_them_** ," Persephone spat, her head whipping round to face Poseidon, her eyes burning into his soul. There was a reason she was called the Queen of the Underworld.

"Just for them to take their rightful place in this world," replied Poseidon calmly. "I also make a promise to you Hades that your children will never have to fear the sea. I offer them safety of the shore."

Hades watched him with hard eyes, "I know you have hidden reasons for this brother as for all I can see you get nothing out of the bargain. But I will not question you just now," Hades gained a wicked grin, "As you have a job to fulfil."

Poseidon stood back in a daze as Hades started to bark orders. He had done it. Percy was safe now, _again._

.

.

 _Back at Camp Half-Blood_

 _._

Percy day could not be going any worse. His sisters had cornered him in another attempt to-"OW!"

"Silena, if you tug any harder you will pull it all out!" complained Percy.

"Hush you," she replied back with a cheesy grin.

Percy glared sorrowfully at his reflection in the mirror. His legs swing back and forth from where his was perched upon a stool, not yet being long enough to touch the ground. Percy gave another yelp but still kept his mouth shut. He glared at Silena in the mirror, watched as she tried to drag the brush through his hair. _That dreaded brush_. Silena only cooed in response.

At 7 years old, Percy was one of the youngest demigods Camp Half Blood had to offer. And in Silena's opinion, one of the cutest. Percy had a perfect tanned complexion, round rosy cheeks and large absolutely gorgeous sea green eyes. Percy was the definition of a perfect Aphrodite child.

 ** _But unknown to them, Percy's real heritage was kept to only two people in the camp. With Aphrodite being born from the sea, it was only fit that Percy seek out shelter in her cabin. So far none of his powers had revealed themselves and since the Aphrodite cabin was seen as a pacifist group, Percy had yet to try out his swordsmanship._**

"So have you seen the new campers yet Percy?" asked Silena as she set her brush aside. Percy slipped down from the stool, ruffling up his hair again with his hands.

"No," he grumbled, "Chiron wouldn't let me."

Silena grabbed his hand and led him out of there cabin, "then let's go find them, I hear ones about your age Percy."

"Do you know their names?" asked Percy eagerly.

 _"_ _Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase."_

 _._

 _._

 **So I know there's a lot of hoping between places but I just want to get everything established before I really start with the story. I'm so glad that so many of you are interested in this story and I hope you enjoyed your first sightings on Percy. If you wish I can add in more about how Aphrodite took Percy in but I felt that it was a lot of unnecessary detail.**

 **Feel free to leave any comments.**

Have a nice day! :D


	3. New Beginnings

Chapter 3: New beginnings

 **So I have decided since it is currently the school holidays I am going to update as many times I can over the next couple of weeks. Also there might be quite a few OC thrown in, just because the campers we all know probably haven't arrived since this point. Don't worry; they won't be important to the story line. Enjoy Everyone!**

.

.

 _Hermes Cabin, Camp Half-Blood_

 _._

 _"_ _Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase."_

After everything Grover said about camp Annabeth had higher expectations. Currently Camp Half Blood just seemed like any other summer camp. Luke seemed to be having fun with his new siblings in the Hermes cabin; he was claimed as soon as he walked through the door unlike some people.

But unknown to Annabeth, she didn't see the anger and pain in his eyes. The Hermes cabin was full, and I mean full of campers. _Just exactly how many children has his 'almighty' father abandoned_?

His inner turmoil was interrupted by a knocking at the door. There stood a girl about 13 years old with long black wavy locks and every changing eyes. She was beautiful.

"Kyle, can we come in?" she asked sweetly. Kyle was the current cabin leader for Hermes. He was about 19, very tall and contained all the trait marks mischievous looks from Hermes.

"And what can I do for my favourite mini camper." He said mischievously. But Kyle wasn't talking to the girl. She stepped aside so Kyle could bend down and pick up a small boy, swinging him around in the air as he laughed with glee.

"I'm too old to be picked up now." He huffed with an adorable pout.

Kyle only laughed in response, "Until you are too big to lift, young Percy, you will never be too old to be picked up."

Still, however did Percy squirm his way out of his arms and back down to stand on the floor; half behind the girl still standing in the door way, who had a grin on her lips.

Around Luke all his cabin mates had gotten on with their own thing while he watched in amusement. He slowly approached Annabeth who was sitting in the corner on the floor, still in a huff about not getting claimed yet.

"So what can I help you with, Silena?" asked Kyle again, reaching down to ruffle Percy's hair as he beamed up at him.

"We want to meet the new camper." Said Silena, "And I spent ages trying to flatten that hair, so if you wouldn't mind not messing it up again." She huffed, raking her nails thrown Percy's gravity defying hair in the hopes to untangle it again.

"No problem at all," Kyle said with a small smile leading them into the cabin, "let me introduce you to Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase. Luke had been claimed by Hermes and Annabeth is still undetermined."

Both Annabeth and Luke stood up when they heard their names, meeting Kyle and the others half way.

"Luke, Annabeth I would like to introduce Silena Beuregard and Percy Jackson from the the Aprodite Cabin."

After a very awkward moment of silence where the two pairs just stared at each other, Kyle cleared his throat.

"Luke and Annabeth have not seen the full camp yet, why don't you show them around. I've got a cabin to be training."

Silena and Percy lead the two out of the cabin. Annabeth trailled behind them, still angry about being unclaimed so Percy fell back to walk beside her.

"hey," he said softly, "whats got you so down, do you not like it here?"

"I do," she said sadly, "But I want to know who my mum is and meet my siblings not Lukes."

"Don't worry Annabeth, you'll know soon." Percy replied smiling at her.

"You think so?" she perked up a bit.

"You bet. I would say by _Camp fire tonight."_

 _._

 _._

 ** _You ready for this…_**

 _._

 _The Big House, Camp Half-Blood, about 4 years eariler._

 _._

No matter how hard Chiron tried he could not wipe his grin of his face. The best he could manage was to hide his face in his hand of cards.

"what do you think Percy, have we got the winning set?" whisper Dionysus into Percy ear. After losing so many times at pinochle Dionysus had taken Percy onto his 'team'. The current 3 year old boy was sitting in his lap, very happy to join in on the game.

"Yep." He beamed up at Dionysus showing of his missing front tooth. "all in." he babbled, pushing all of Dionysus' chips in.

"I dunno," said Dionysus thoughtfully, "maybe just half."

"noooo," Percy whined, an adorable pout on his lips.

"alright, all in."

Chiron could only watch in amusement. At this age Percy spent most of his time on Dionysus' lap, his favourite spot. And as much as Dionysus denined it, he loved having Percy around.

Apart from Percys permanent seat on Dionysus lap, Percy was very popular with the campers. And why wouldn't he? With permanent bed head that you would just want to ruffle constantly, cute rosy cheeks and large sea green eyes that could just melt your heart. You could often find him dragging around a blue blanket, usually the corner in his mouth as he babbled away happily.

But back to the game at hand.

Dionysus watched as Chiron layed his cards down, biting his lip. His eyes widen in surprise. He launched right out of his seat, "YESS!" he screamed, "WE DID IT PERCY!...Percy?"

Dionysus whirled around on the spot. That boy had the attention span of a fly.

"Don't worry," Chiron chuckled, "He probably just wondered off, he cant get to far without running into someone."

.

Young Percy found himself on the beach, watching the waves go in and out. Until something very sparkly caught his eye. Waddling over he picked up said object.

"Pretty.." he sighed. Percy had found a hand mirror incase in jewels and diamonds. In other words a very expensive object in a toodlers hands.

Percy turned it in his hands taking all sides into view. Suddenly a shadow covered over him. Looking up little Percy was met with the sight of a very beautiful woman.

"Pretty…." He murmered.

"Why thank you young man," the woman said getting comfortable in the sand beside him, "And who might you be."

"Percy." He grinned, "You're very pretty."

She threw her head back, a beautiful laugh coming out of her lips, "we've covered that Percy. My name is Aphrodite."

"Aphr-dity-Apfy-dote,"Percy stumbled. Aphrodite laughed again, shaking her head.

"Its not important, but what I do want to know is how someone so young is doing here?" she asked softly, "Where is Mum or Dad."

"Dunno" he said glumily. "Just me."

Aphrodite sat in stunned shocked, "And how long has it been just you."

"Forever." He replied his eyes watching the waves again.

Then Aphrodite noticed it, the way the ocean reflected in his eyes, those eyes were so famillar. And the way his hair blew in the wind. _He couldn't be…_

She was shaken out of her shock when she felt eyes upon her. Looking down at Percy, he was holding the mirror out for her.

"For me?" she asked sweetly taking it from him. Percy nodded his head widely smilng at her. It was her mirror anyway but once she saw the boy holding it, she didn't have the heart to take it back from him.

They sat in silence for a moment watching the waves.

"Percy," she asked slowly, "Would you like a mummy?"

"Yes I would like one, but I don't need a mummy, I have enough friends to play with."

Aphrodite laughed again, she loved how clueless the boy was.

"Percy would you like me to be your mummy."

Percy wrapped his little arms around her, huging her tightly and planting his head in the crook of her neck, "I would love to have you as a mummy," he said softly.

Hugging Percy tight to her chest, she let her magic wash over him, claiming Percy as her own. Looking past Percy she saw Chiron standing on the docks. She watched as he smiled soflty at her before turning away.

Slowly she let go at Percy, smiling down at him.

"Its nice to meet you _, Percy son of Aphrodite_."

.

 **So that's another one down. And slightly longer this time. I had no idea how hard it is to write the dialogue for kids wothout making them sound too old. I hope I managed it.**

 **Nico and Bianca should be joining soon, so the story will get on the way.**

 **Have a nice day! :D**


End file.
